Costume Store
by MetaNightmare88
Summary: Plotless friendship one shot between Dark Pit and Marth


"No." Dark Pit snarled.

"Why?" Marth whined as he held up a movie theater's schedule.

 _I can't believe I agreed to this._ Dark Pit snarled to himself. "Because. I'd rather watch a movie that isn't named Kitten Adventure Three."

"Fine." Marth snapped. "How about Lollypop adventure 51!"

"NO!" Dark Pit yelled. "Listen, I only agreed to watch a movie with you because Shulk and Lucina always have fun without us, and I want to show them that we can have fun without THEM!"

"You seem upset." Marth mused. "Whatever. All I care about is the snacks! Can I get a cheese stuffed pretzel-?"

"WHAT!" Dark Pit cried. "Those exist! Why…" 

"-and an Air Heads flavored pop tart OH and maybe some of those nachos with chocolate sauce!" Marth finished.

"With every snack food created we wander farther from God's light." Dark Pit muttered. "Get whatever you want. I already bought tickets to Cutting Edge, the only movie in the theaters that isn't a remake or sequel. Hollywood needs to be more original nowadays. I mean really. Back in the 1900s we had movies like Bambi and The Sound of Music. Now? We have the Emoji Movie and Despicable Me 3. It sickens me. Why aren't the writers doing what makes people happy instead of what sells the best! Its all-"

"I'm sorry." Marth said. "Can you repeat all of that? I wasn't listening."

"Never mind." Dark Pit snapped. "Now come on. And don't think I like you…IDOIT!"

"OH!" Marth cried with joy. "They have a merry go round! This mall really does have everything!"

"Keep close." Dark Pit snarled. "This place is full of idiots." 

"Alright!" Marth skipped. "So. What's this movie about?"

"Alright." Dark Pit smiled. "It's about a blue haired prince who upsets an angel of darkness by asking too many stupid questions. In the end, the angel murders the prince for some well-deserved peace and quiet."

"Why did you spoil it for me?" Marth whined as three men with mirrors attached to their entire bodies walked in front of them. "Wait a second…I have blue hair and I'm a prince, and you're an angel of darkness…"

"And we have a winner!" Dark Pit yelled. "But seriously. The movie is about the great war with Tabbu."

"But…don't you think that might trigger some- OH LOOK COTTON CANDY!" Marth yelled.

"No." Dark Pit snapped as raindrops began to fall on his head. "Now come on. We have a movie to catch…IS IT RAINING?"

Marth nodded. "It appears that-HEY!" He screamed as a pink car turned, therefore soaking both of them with dirt and water.

"HEY IDOIT!" Dark Pit snarled. "WATCH WHERE YOU DRIVE? WHY IS THERE A DIRT ROAD IN THIS SUPER URBAN MALL ANYWAYS?"

The car's window rolled down to reveal a smiling Peach. "Sorry!" She yelled as she drove away.

"Why that little…" Dark Pit snarled.

"Hey DP." Marth said as more rain began to pour down on them. "I think this might be the storm I heard about on the news this morning."

"So…you mean to tell me THAT YOU KNEW THIS WAS COMING!" Dark Pit snarled.

Marth nodded as he pointed across the street. "Look! A costume store!"

"Skull Kid's costume shop." Dark Pit read out loud. "Wait a second. Ganondorf said that place was haunted. Oh well. YOLO."

The two walked across the street and into the store. There were millions of costumes on the wall and a creature with a mask sat behind the cash register.

"Could it be?" The creature gasped. "After so long, has my store finally attracted some people who don't want Halloween Costumes?"

"Nope." Dark Pit snapped. "We just need to stay in here until the storm passes."

"DANG IT!" The creature cried. "Oh well. You can stay here… but only if you buy a costume!"

"Fine." Dark Pit snarled as he looked at costumes on a rack. "Let's see. Who should I dress up as? Eren Yeager? Nah. Cat Noir? To flirty."

"Eren and Cat Noir actually share a voice actor." The creature beamed.

"No one cares." Dark Pit snapped as Marth walked over to another rack. "Papyrus? No thanks. Undertaker? I won't be able to see a thing in that! Tuxedo Mask? Alright. But don't think I'll be sprouting any dorky roses."

"Good!" The creature beamed. "The name's Skull Kid! Owner, Friend for Hire and Guy Who Knows Everything about Voice acting! Like the fact that Lucario and Goku share a voice actor!"

"Again! The No one cares!" Dark Pit snapped as he put his costume on the counter. "How much will that cost?"

"Each costume costs the same as one movie ticket!" Skull Kid beamed.

"Great." Dark Pit said as he handed him the money.

Skull Kid bagged the costume and handed it to him. "Did I mention you have to wear it in here?"

"Fine." Dark Pit snapped. "Whatever. Just let us stay."

"I know what I want!" Marth beamed as he put a Nyan Cat costume on the table.

"Please don't tell me you're actually going to buy that." Dark Pit muttered.

"Why not?" Marth smiled.

"Good idea!" Skull Kid smiled as he held up a video of Ganondorf, Bowser and King Dee Dee Dee wearing the costumes and lip syncing to 'What Time Is It' from High School Musical. "Here's the promo!"

"So that's why this place is haunted." Dark Pit smiled as he grabbed the device and emailed the video to himself. "Now if you'd excuse me I have to put my costume on. Also I'm emailing this to everyone. So yeah. See you in 5 minutes."

"Hey!" Marth exclaimed as he sat down next to Dark Pit. "How are you?"

"Dying on the inside." Dark Pit responded. "I need to ask you something."

"Sure thing!" Marth smiled.

"Why are you like this?" Dark Pit asked. "You're supposed to be the hero king, not a kawaii pop tart loving overlord!"

Marth was silent for a moment.

"Because." Marth said. "It's more fun that way."

"Why?" Dark Pit asked.

"In my last life I was as serious as serious could get." Marth admitted. "But here? You have no responsibilities, no fears apart from clowns and no duties. You only get one second chance at life. So I decided to stop caring and love the things I love."

"That still doesn't explain why you're so weird." Dark Pit muttered.

"You're weird to." Marth smiled. "We all are at heart. Anyways, pass me the pop tarts!"

"Fine." Dark Pit said as he passed Marth a pop tart. "What you're saying has some logic to it I guess… WAIT A SECOND!"

"What?" Marth asked.

"You're afraid of clowns?" Dark Pit smirked as the rain continued to fall and fall down as if the sky was crying.


End file.
